Find Your Love And Listen
by fungirl33
Summary: Misty can't sleep and stays up with Togepi, telling it how she feels about Ash. She wanted it to be their little secret, but when Ash hears it, it turns out to be all 3 of their's little secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Just a little story I felt like making. There are several ways I imagine Misty trying to confess her love for ****Ash. So here's one of them! Well, maybe she's not **_**exactly**_** confessing **_**to**_** him. Enjoy! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

It was a very quiet night. The moonlight shined through the pokemon-center's window; Ash and Brock were sleeping peacefully. Misty, who could not sleep got up and decided to stand out on the balcony. She looked up at the moon realizing how beautiful it was. As she continued to gaze at it, a certain face appeared on it.

Ash's face.

Almost all the time, she felt as though what ever she would look at, it would remind her of Ash. She grew tired of traveling around with him everyday and not able to work up the nerve to say how she feels.

"How am I ever going to tell him?" Misty asked herself.

She suddenly snaps out of her thoughts when she hears a small _'Toge' _behind her. She turns around to find her Togepi standing behind her.

"Hi Togepi," she said softly picking her pokemon up. "A little egg like you should be getting your rest." she lightly poked Togepi in the stomach making Togepi giggle.

"Oh Togepi, what am I supposed to do. I really like Ash, but I'm not sure how to express my real feelings." she sighed.

"Toge?" Togepi didn't really know Misty had a very soft side to her like this.

"I mean, when I first met him, I thought he was just some annoying kid from the city who came with an injured Pikachu in his arms, stole my bike and wrecked it. But now, every since we've got to known eachother...I don't even think I care about that old bike anymore. I think I've found the one who I really want to travel with and be with for a very long time. Sure, Brock is one of the nicest guys I've ever met, but he does happen to fall inlove with every woman he sees. Half these women aren't even his age. But Ash, he's not at all like that. I find him quite attractive at times. Even if he's not a lady's man."

Back in the room, Ash started off by opening one eye, swaring he's hearing somebody talking. He wondered who it was for a minute. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"That sounds like Misty..." he whispered to himself.

He got up and started to walk outside on the balcony with her, until she heard her talk some more. '_who is she talking to?'_ he thought. So he stood a little closer to the doors.

"But I have to admit Togepi, he is one amazing boy, I'll give him that."

Ash wondered who she was talking about. He continued to listen.

"He looks so great when he's battling, and so great when he wins them. He might not know, but I'm actually proud of him."

'_Is she talking about me?'_ Ash thought.

"With his Pikachu right by his side, they seem so adorable together, and so un-beatable. Sometimes when I look at that, I do believe he'll become one of the world's greatest pokemon master. I do believe in him."

'_She-she is talking about me.'_ he thought. Ash knows that he's never seen this side of Misty before. He usually thought her secret side was her _beast-_side. He didn't think of a _soft-_side. He continued to listen.

"Yes I know we might argue a lot, but atleast it hides my true feelings from him. Some people may already see that. But I must say, I think might actually...love him."

"Toge..."

"But I think we'll keep that little secret, right Togepi?" she asked as she hugged the small pokemon close to her now.

"Toge Priiii!" Togepi was glad that Misty got her feelings out.

"I should probably try to go back to bed."

Ash couldn't believe what he heard. Misty actually loving him? Of course he would have never guessed that. When he heard her coming back inside, he quickly jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep. Misty stopped and smiled at Ash as he 'pretend-slept before she got back into bed with Togepi. She slept for the rest of that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've decided to make it 2 chapters guys. Might be a little short. Hope you don't mind!**

**

* * *

**

The next night, Misty still couldn't sleep and went to go stand out on the balcony again, hoping not to wake Togepi this time.

"Great, another restless night..." she mumbled to herself.

Ash tossed and turned in his bed and couldn't sleep either. He heard the sound of Misty's voice again. He rubbed his eyes and went out to stand on the balcony with her.

"Hi Misty." he said quietly as he came out and carefully closed the doors behind him.

"Oh, hi Ash..." Misty said before turning her head. "What are you doing up?"

"Heh, I should be asking you that." Ash said as he stood next to Misty. "Nice night isn't it?"

"Yeah...it is." she replied.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"Not really, this is the second night in a row I've haven't been able to. I don't know why."

Ash knew she probably couldn't sleep because of the way she felt about him. He didn't want to tell her that he heard her talking last night. That would probably make her feel a little embarassed.

"Ash..." she said quietly. Ash looked at her.

"I just want to say, thank you for being my friend."

"Well, um, your welcome," he replied.

"No, I'm serious. I know we argue a lot, and it seems like I always pick on you. But I'm totally by your side Ash and I want to stay your friend and travel around with you for a very long time. Please believe that."

"Thanks Misty. I have to admit, I'm not use to seeing you like this. I'm use to seeing you as a tomboy, you know?"

Misty blushed as soon as he asked that. She did realize she was acting a little bit different.

"Well, you know, everyone has to have a different side to them once in a while!" she said as she sweatdropped. Ash couldn't help but laugh.

"I have to admit when I first met you, I thought you were just some ordinary kid that came from the city. But when I started traveling with you, I realized I was wrong and that you weren't just an ordinary kid. You were a boy who came way out here for a purpose. And that was to become the world's greatest pokemon master. And you will become one as long as you have friends who believe in you. And one of those friends so far is me!"

"Thank you, Misty."

"Your welcome, Ash. Now, do you think we should try going back to bed?" she asked.

"Sure thing."

As Ash and Misty were on their way back inside, they found themselves holding hands the whole time. Both of them let go and blushed while they got back into bed.

"Goodnight, Misty." said Ash.

"Goodnight, Ash." Misty said, and she turned the light off. She smiled and whispered to herself, '_sweet dreams'._

THE END

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! It's just something that I came up with and I just had to write it! And you know what, I think ****I'll make this go with my other story, 'A Love Poem To Ash.' That one is a poem that Misty wrote for him before she ****left Johto. Review please! And maybe if you get a chance, review that one too!**


End file.
